The Hollow
by mysterygirl220
Summary: Frank, Nancy, Joe, and the rest of the crew are on vacation and heading to New York. Unknownst to them, they will run for their lives from a real legend; the Legend of Sleepy Hollow
1. Prolouge

**I don't own the Hardy Boy or Nancy Drew series. only the plot.**

Prologue

They were running through the cemetery as fast as they could. The bridge was probably another mile away and their strength was fading. "We can make it," said Frank.

"Are you sure? It's still a couple of miles away ain't it?" Joe was running behind his brother.

"I believe him. Just think about reaching it and we can." Nancy could feel her calf muscles burning and prayed what they were preaching was going to happen.

All of them heard a crash and stopped dead in their tracks. They looked back and saw that Bess had tripped over a headstone. Biff ran back and picked her up off the ground. Continuing to run, the bridge came into sight a short while later.

"There's the bridge," George shouted. They increased their speed, and came within five yards of the bridge. But, as if by magic, the Headless Horseman was standing there.

"No," Frank shouted. Everyone of them stood there, frozen with fear. The Headless Horseman drew his sword and advanced.

"Run!" Chet was the first one to break out of the trance. They turned and ran back the only other direction they could go; back through the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to whitetigers, ndhbfans, and andy17 for the reviews. This is my first story and hope ya'll enjoy.**

**mysterygirl220**

Chapter 1

(NPOV)

"This is going to be one of the best vacations ever! But Nancy, please don't try to solve any mysteries while we're here." Bess Marvin pleaded with her best friend, Nancy Drew.

Nancy laughed. "There should be no mysteries here other than the ones involving Halloween. Do you not remember where we are spending vacation at? Sleepy Hollow."

"Who's idea was it to come here anyway?" asked George Fayne, Nancy's other best friend and cousin to Bess.

The two girls saw Nancy blush. "It was Frank Hardy's."

"Frank! Why Nancy are you two going out?" Bess asked.

Nancy had been dumped by her long time boyfriend, Ned Nickerson, three weeks earlier. Ned wanted her to give up being a detective so they could spend more time together. Nancy wouldn't do it. He broke it off, and left without a backward glance.

"No, Frank and I are not dating. He and Joe and some of their friends wanted to do something fun for Halloween and thought, since the 'Legend of Sleepy Hollow' is one of the best known ghost stories, that it would be a good idea to go see where the story takes place. He asked if we would like to join them and well, here we are." They arrived at the Hollow Suites, and registered. Joe and the others were already there.

Frank came down to meet them and Nancy stopped. She had forgotten how handsome he was.

(FPOV)

We were all sitting in our rooms, waiting for the girls to arrive. "What possessed you to invite them along, Frank." Chet didn't have anything against them. It was just that he thought it was going to be a guys only vacation.

Joe laughed. "I know why. He wants to see Nancy again. He's head-over-heels for her."

I blushed and growled, "Shut up, Joe." The guys just laughed and continued talking.

My cell rang and the ID said it was Nancy. "Hey."

"Hey Frank. We're almost to the hotel. We'll see you in a few." She hung up and told the guys I was going to meet them in the lobby.

I had just come down the stairs when I saw the girls standing there. The only one I had eyes for was _her_. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail, her eyes were the darkest shade of blue. He noticed they lit up when she saw him.

His heart fluttered. _Damn, this might be a long vacation. How am I supposed to be a best friend when I feel this way for her._


	3. AN

Ok, guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. School has been hectic and I have had a serious case of writers block. I am going to try and update tonight. If not, I will update tomorrow morning. And try to make the chapters longer. Didn't realize they were that short until after I had already published them.

To all the people who have reviewed and read my story thank you. This is my first story and hope you have enjoyed it thus far.

--- mysterygirl220


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(NPOV)

"Nancy, Frank's staring at you." Bess giggled.

I turned beet red. "You guys! I just broke up with Ned. I'm not looking for a rebound relationship. Frank's just a great friend."

"Sure. Whatever you say. We're not blind and Frank is checking you out. There always was something between the two of you."George just smiled at me. She was not as pushy as her cousin when it came to guys.

Frank was walking toward us, a smile on his face. "Hey Nancy, Bess, George. You finally made it. Let's get your belongings upstairs and then go get the rest of the crew." I grabbed my luggage but Frank stopped me. "Here, let me get that." He grabbed the handle and accidentally touched my skin. A jolt ran from my hand and up my arm. I looked to Frank and I could tell he had felt it too.

"Okay," I whispered. Frank took the suitcase out of my hand, careful not to touch me again. Bess and George were silent, probably analyzing what just happened. They needed to seriously stop trying to play match maker.

We followed Frank to the elevators and stepped in behind him. "What floor ladies?"

"Third," Bess answered. He punched the button and the elevator started its ascent. There was an awkward silence, and George could not stand it. "So what are we going to do while we are on this vacation in the land of mystery?"

He turned to George. "Well, I'm not exactly sure what we're going to be doing. Joe has the list in his head and wouldn't elaborate until you arrived. He is so annoying when he does that." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The four of us walked down the hall until we found our rooms.

After unlocking the door, Frank sat our cases on the floor. "I'll let you three get settled in. Our rooms are on the fourth floor, rooms 403 and 405."

"Alright. Thanks, Frank." He turned away from the door and smiled.

"No problem." With that, he left.

"Nancy, what happened down in the lobby? One minute everything was fine and the next it's like a switch flipped from normal to ill at ease. What changed?" George and Bess sat down on one of the beds and looked at me.

I sat down at the desk. "I don't really know. He reached for my suitcase and touched my hand in the process. I felt a shock run up my arm. I looked him in the eyes and I could tell he felt it too. Then he wouldn't look at me. It's not my fault I can't control…" I did not finish my thought.

"Can't control you're heart? Is that what you were going to say?"

I nodded. "Dang, I'm never very emotional, but ever since Ned wanted me to choose between the two things that I love, solving crimes and him… And then having to break up with him because he couldn't, or should I say wouldn't, love me for who I am and what I do for a living. Now I have to deal with Frank acting like I have some sort of disease." My vision became blurry, and I touched my cheek. My fingers came back wet. That's when I realized I was crying.

"Oh, Nancy." George and Bess came to me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders. "Don't cry. You'll figure out what to do about Frank on your own. You'll know when everything will work out and be just fine. Now come on. Redo your make-up so we can go see the rest of the boys and do a little harmless flirting to make Frank jealous. Oh, and let's also dress a little… sexier than usual. That will really make their heads spin."

I laughed. "That sounds like a plan."

(FPOV)

Once I left Nancy's room, I could finally breathe properly. Ever since I touched her and felt that zing flow through me, I haven't been able to act normally. I avoided Nancy, practically trying to stay clear of her. _Pull it together, Hardy. She has a boyfriend._ I took the stairs back to my room, trying to work off my shakiness. Joe and Biff were playing video games, and Chet was raiding the mini fridge. "Hey Frank. The girls going to come up once they are unpacked and have had a chance to clean up?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, Joe. I didn't talk to them long enough to find out." I went to the adjoining room and lay down. Joe and the others followed.

"What do you mean you 'didn't talk to them long enough to find out?' I figured we would have to come down and pull you away from Nancy." Joe was joking with me and I was so not in the mood for this right now.

"Well you know what, Joe? I think I screwed up big time. I was going to carry Nancy's luggage to her room and I reached for it. My hand touched hers and this shock bolted through me. I got scared that I would do something that would offend her, and so I ignored her. And I think I hurt her feelings."

Joe sighed. "Smooth move, big brother. Smooth move. Nancy hasn't been here five minutes and you already have one strike against you. Why don't you ever tell her that you love her? Don't try to deny it, Frank," Joe said when I was about to protest. "We all see the way you look at her. That longing to just hold her, and tell her that you want to spend the rest of your life with her is so strong inside of you."

"The reason why I haven't told her anything is because she is happily in love with Ned. I don't want to ruin anything for her. I can be her friend. I will do anything to just be with her at all." There was a knock on the door, and I stood. "Well let's answer the door. It's probably Nancy, Bess, and George."

We exited Joe's room and opened the door to mine. All our jaws dropped to the floor at what had been waiting behind the door.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(NPOV)

"The boys are going to flip when they see us. And Frank is going to be out of his mind with desire when you walk through the door." We had decided that we weren't going to be slutty or even try being tramp like. George was wearing tight-fitting black jeans, an orange tank top, and black leather, midriff cut jacket. Bess was wearing a hot pink halter-top dress with a white, three-quarter length jacket. I was wearing a sky blue tank top with a midnight blue skirt. My hair was done up in an elaborate bun, with a few tendrils hanging down to frame with face.

I don't even know why I thought this was sexy. We wore these same outfits during our other summer vacations, but different variations. We went to their rooms and knocked on their door. We could hear voices coming from behind the door, becoming clearer as they neared the door. The door opened, and as soon as the guys saw us, all the talking stopped. Their jaws were on the floor and I could have sworn Chet was drooling. "Hey, you guys. Can we come in?" Bess asked, batting her eyelashes. She was already turning on the charm.

"Su… Sure. Come on in," Biff said. We went in and sat on the sofa. Frank was still staring at me after they closed the door.

"What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" I questioned.

Joe spoke. "I was thinking we might go out and have a bite to eat then go see the graveyard where, supposedly, the Headless Horseman chased Ichabod Crane. But you might want to wear something you could move around in. There is a trail through the cemetery but it is long and very uneven."

Frank was still staring and I blushed. I want to just go to him and kiss him. But I was just a friend to him. Always have been, always will be. I stood. "We'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes." We left and went back to our room.

Once in there, Bess laughed. "Nancy, Frank could not take his eyes off you. He is so head over heels. But alas, he will not make a move. Does he even know you broke it off with Ned?"

I sighed. "No he doesn't. There hasn't really been a good time to broach the subject, nor a nonchalant way to say it. Wouldn't you think he would wonder why I just randomly say 'Hey Frank, guess what? I am not dating Ned anymore.' And besides, remember he _is_ dating Callie." I paused. "We'll discuss this when we get back. Now let's change and head to the lobby."

(FPOV)

Nancy, George, and Bess looked… Wow. But the first one I saw was Nancy, and from then on I could not look away. They came in the room and sat down. Somebody was saying something, but I didn't catch what it was. Nancy looked my way and caught me staring. I did not look away. She turned crimson and looked another direction. A few moments later the girls stood and walked out of the room. "What was that? Do they want us to worship them at their feet? Man, Frank, I think you must have done something to Nancy. They dressed up to make us squirm." Joe sighed. "Well let's go wait in the lobby for them."

We grabbed our coats and I grabbed the keys for the car and we left. About ten minutes later, the girls showed. They all had on jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. "Hey boys, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're going to go to the local diner. Then we are going to take the night tour of the cemetery. That okay with ya'll," I asked. They nodded their heads. We went to our SUV and I slid behind the driver's seat. I had thought that Joe was going to get in the front passenger seat, but was surprised when it was Nancy instead. I stiffened in my seat and tried to look as normal as possible. I started the vehicle, and I drove toward The Van Tassel Diner. It was named after a family that once lived in the area when Ichabod Crane was alive. I noticed Nancy was looking at me from the corner of her eye, with a frown on her face. She opened her mouth, as if to ask me a question, but quickly shut it again.

I sighed internally. I did not mean to seem rude. Nor did I want to seem like I was angry or upset with her. I was going to begin talking to her when I noticed that I almost missed the diner. I turned in and parked the car. Nancy was the first one out, quickly followed by everyone else. _Am I ever going to get a moment alone with her so I can explain my reactions? Wait, Nan has a boyfriend. I can't tell her I love her. I _have_ lost my mind._ Once seated and ordered, we all began to talk. I noticed that Nancy easily chatted with the rest of the guys at the table but completely ignored me.

Joe shot me a look. He had noticed that Nancy wasn't talking to me. Joe whispered, "You need to talk to her. I saw her tear up once while she believed no body was watching. She is hurting inside. When we get to the cemetery, ask her what is bothering her." I nodded. I really had hurt Nancy. We finished eating and headed back outside. None of us had realized that the sun had finally set.

"Well, this is a perfect time to go on a tour of the cemetery. The sun has just set and gives the graveyard that spooky atmosphere. Who still wants to go?" Biff was the one that never backed down from anything, regardless if it was a smart move or not. Nancy, George, Chet, Joe, and I all agreed. Bess said that she was tired and would let all the braver people go on the haunted tour.

We got back in the SUV and drove back to the hotel to drop off Bess. Afterwards we headed toward the cemetery. When we arrived the last tour was loading on to the trailer for the hay ride. I went to the ticket booth and bought the tickets. We climbed on board and soon the tour started. The storyteller was giving background on the town and telling the story of the Headless Horseman and Ichabod Crane. During the tour the truck would stop and people acting like characters from the legend would be standing there. I thought it was a good tour and the others thought so too. I never had a moment alone with Nancy but as soon as I get back to the hotel room I am going to talk to her. Whether she wants to or not.


End file.
